Summer Love
by pinkroselexxi
Summary: Huey, Riley, and Caesar Hey, he's important too! are out of school but meets three new girls in their neighborhood. Tiffany, Chelcie, and Angel get strong feelings for the guys. Will love arise or drama start? Read to find out!
1. This Just Can't Be Summer Love

*~*RileyPov*~*

I was walkin' to the basketball court when I saw dis cute girl wit sum braids. She was hot! I had to get to know her, but Young Reezy don't love no hoes. I'mma holla at her. She playin' basketball wit C-Murph and she was good. Wait, I'm betta! "Whassup C-Murph?" "Hey Reezy. Dis muh best friend. Dis Tiffany Malone. Tiffany, dis is Riley." She looked over and I felt dizzy. I think I was blushin'. "Whassup." She said. "Hey." I said. Should I be nice or call her a bitch? "You look good." Damn, am I stupid or what? Why am I feelin' dis way? "U-uh, thanks." I'm only 14 years old and I wanna get wit her. I'mma talk to her sum more. "Ay, you wanna play?" She said holdin up the ball. "Fo sure! I'mma beat you!"

*~*TiffanyPov*~*

Dayum, he fine! Oooh, the things I wanna do! I may be a lil' young to 'get it in', but I ain't too young to tease...Oooh-wee! "Let's get it poppin!" I said. I grabbed the ball and passed it to him. He caught it and we played each other until we were tired. The score was 42 to 45. "YEAH-YEAH! DAT'S HOW I DO IT!" I yelled. "Damnit!" Riley yelled. He looked pissed. "Awww, you mad cuz you got beat by a girl?" I teased. I swung my hair in his hair and walked off. I looked back and blew him a kiss. He smiled and blushed. I smiled and turned around. Mmm-mmm-mmh! He has gotta be mine!

*~*HueyPov*~*

I'm tryin' to find Riley and I don't see him nowhere. I see this girl layin' by the tree readin' a real thick book. It said, 'Starting A Business: Capitalism'. I automatically frowned. She was writing something too. She was really pretty. What the hell am I saying? She finally looked up. "Hi, who are you?" "I'm Huey, Huey Freeman." "Oh. I'm Lola Malone." She said. She wore a green & white striped shirt, bleached skinnies, and some green converse. She got up and stretched then put all her things in her bag. Her book fell out and I picked it up for her when she tried to grab it. Great, the old cliché hand touch. Then why do I feel sparks? I looked into her deep brown eyes and smirked a little. "I-I gotta look f-for my lil' sister. See ya, Huey!" She smiled. Her long hair flowed in the wind and I could smell her sweet perfume. I think I like her. Ugh, I don't have time for this. I got home and kept thinkin about Lola. Damn it, I don't like Lola, I'm with Jazmine! I like Jazmine! Jazmine, Jazmi-Jaz-J.. Lo-Lola. Man, Lola! Then Riley came in with a dazed look on his face. "What happened with you?" I asked. "Tiffany is so... Oh damn!" He smiled. I shook my head and got on my laptop. He looked out the window and said, "They live across from us! Oh shxt!" I went over and saw them go into the house. I went in our room and sat on my bed. I turned my laptop off and went to sleep. I gotta see Lola again.


	2. Stay Schemin'

*~*LolaPov*~*

So me and Tiffany goin over to the Freeman's house for the summer because my momma said "They the only people we can trust." Really? That's sum bullshxt! I got all my stuff and we got to their door. It was Granddad. "Oh hey, you little cutie pies. Come on in." I smiled. "See? Some black people are nice to girls like us." I said. Tiffany ran upstairs, to the room and set up her stuff. "I'mma find Reezy!" She said. I sat on my bed and started reading my book. I got bored in my room so I went in the living room and laid on the couch. I saw Huey and he sat by me.

"How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 15. What about you?" "16."

"Ahhh. So, what school you go to?" I asked. "Southside High. Riley goes there too." (Just made that up. Sound ghetto don't it?) "Me and my sister go there too."

**HEATED DEBATE!**

"So why are you reading that stupid book?" He asked. The title was 'Starting A Business: Capitalism'.

"Capitalism isn't stupid, but I do believe it has its downfalls."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Who asked you? Capitalism is just the simple belief that you can run your own business without the government tellin' you how to run it. You have total control over it."

"But the government can shut it down if your business doesn't meet it's requirements. And yes it still has control."

"Oh, really then?" I yelled. "How about you start up a business and I'll see if it'll meet the goddamn requirements!"

"Shut the hell up. You couldn't keep a business to save your life."

I got angry. "You think you know it all, how 'bout you shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

He got mad. "Don't get your ass beat."

"Do it then! You gon' threaten me? Do it, m*****f*****!" I put my fists up and threw a punch. It hit him and he pulled me and kicked me in the back. I got up and got my sword. He got his and we got in a pretty ugly fight.

*~*TiffanyPov*~*

I found Riley in his and Huey's room and he kinda smiled when I walked in.

"Sup shawty?" "Nuttin much. I got bored so I was lookin' for ya." "Really? I gotta ask ya somethin'."

I paused.

"What?" "You got a cell phone?" He asked. "Yeah."

It's a white Blackberry Torch. He got it and was doin' somethin' wit it. "Here's my phone." I went to contacts and saw 'Young Reezy' in it. I smiled. I put 'TiffDgaf' and my number. He had an iPhone. "I'mma text ya lata." He said. "Aight, dat's cool."

After a brief pause, he asked me anotha question.

"Ay, I'mma go to Ed and Rummy's. You wanna come?" "Fo sure. I'm down. Lemme get my gun." I went in my room and under my bed and grabbed my guns. I put on my special outfit and met Riley.

[SpecialOutfit: cgi/set?id=51873952 ]

We got downstairs to see Huey and Lola fighting. Riley got out his phone. "Dis goin' on YouTube!" He snickered. I giggled and we went out the house.

Well that's all folks!

R&R please cause this is my first time on this fxckin site!

Peace, Love, & Turkey!


	3. Welcome to My House Party!

*~*LolaPov*~*

I'm cut up real bad, but so is Huey. Now we're both bleeding and sitting on the couch putting bandages on. I was crying because I'm hurt and I was afraid he didn't like me.

"Oh now you're crying." I sniffled and went into my room and slammed the door. He came up and locked the door. I had a frightened expression on my face but I saw he had some sincerity in his eyes. He wiped my tears away and looked me in the eyes. He kissed me and I kissed back. We were careful because of our bruises. He laid down and I was on top of him. He carried me to his room and put me in the bed. He got under the covers and we made out until we fell asleep. I heard the door close and I was thinkin' Ti-Ti and Riley was home.

*~*TiffanyPov*~*

We ran in da house and burst out laughing.

"Oh snap, dat was too funny!" "I know. They was lookin' back at chu and you was all like, 'Y'all niggas are gay.' Oh my god, dat was so f***in' funny!" I giggled. "I'mma go to bed. Night, Riley." "See ya, Tiffany."

We went our separate ways to see what was up for tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to my alarm on my iPod touch. It was playin' Sorry For Party Rocking' by LMFAO and I turned it off. Granddad said we were goin' to a garden party hosted by Ed Wuncler, da fat white guy in a suit. Me and Lola got washed up and got dressed. We got dressed and Riley dropped his jaw. Den he froze into a daze.

[OurOutfit:  cgi/set?id=51897969 ]

Huey just blushed and smirked at Lola. We went to their house and saw this ugly, fat, cock-eyed, m*****f*****.

"Oh, lord have mercy. Security, security, we got a code black. Code black at the main gate." Then his walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Ruckus, what da hell is a 'Code Black?'"

"There's some hungry lookin' niggas at the front gate. What y'all doin' here? Deliveries are in da back." I got irritated and frowned. Sh*t, I don't have time for dis. Then Granddad spoke up.

"Well my name is Robert Freeman and I was invited here by Ed Wuncler."

"Well I'm Ruckus. Uncle Ruckus, no relation."

"Damn right he ain't related ta me!" I muttered. Everyone cracked up a little.

"And I work for Mr. Wuncler. Now you slick niggas ain't gonnna fast talk yo way into this here garden party."

"Finally, a goddamn security guard." Lola muttered. Me and Riley snickered. Even Huey smirked. "Ruckus, what the hell are you doing? Uh, Mr. Freeman, I'm sorry. Come this way." He said.

We walked in and saw nobody but white people. I knew it, but damn! Dese sum rich white folks! I walked around with Riley right by my side. Lola was at a table eatin' a plate of food. Greedy ass Lola...ain't gon' save a sista none! We met Ed Wuncle III and he seemed pretty cool. He sh*tted in his pants about a dozen times? Ahahahahahah! Riley was gonna play with sum guns and I wanted to come along.

"Nuh uh, dis a guy thang." I got angry.

"What? I was wit chu last night shootin' niggas and you wanna come up in my face sayin' 'it's a guy thang?' Dat's sum ol' bullshxt! You bullshxttin' Reezy! I can do what dese otha niggas do so don't get it twisted." He got mad right back.

"Nah, dis is da exact reason I don't date hoes. Always thinkin dey can do whateva I can. You need to shut up, hoe and let me do me!" I went blank. He called me a hoe? Oh noe!

{Author: Lol! You get it? Um yeah..continue with the story!]

I slapped him and went inside the house up to the roof. He got mad and went wit Ed. Huey on the other hand, was convincing white people to believe his theories.

*~*HueyPov*~*

Oh my god, these white people are so dumb! They applaud to every fxckin' thing I say! "All I'm sayin' is that Ronald Reagan was the devil."

"You are such an articulate young man!" I got annoyed.

"I'm tryin' to explain to you that Ronald Reagan was the devil. Ronald Wilson Reagan? Each of his names has six letters? 666? Man, doesn't that offend you?" Then they started applauding.

One man said, "I love this kid!" I got irritated. "Stop that! What are you doin? Stop clappin'!" I just gave up. They won't listen to me!

*~*LolaPov*~*

Man, these finger sandwiches are off da chain! What is Huey talkin' about? I'mma go find out. I went over to see what he was convincing people about.

*~*HueyPov*~*

Granddad noticed me. "Tell me this: Why did the video recordings of the Pentagon attacks seized by the FBI and never seen again?" Then a fat lady said, "He speaks so well!" "He's adorable!"

I was irritated as hell. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He grabbed me.

"Nigga if you ruin this party-" I cut him off. "Ruin the party? They love me. These people aren't worried bout us. They aren't worried about anything. They're rich. No matter what happens, these people keep applauding." Then they started clapping again. Ugh!

*~*TiffanyPov*~*

I can't believe Riley would say sumthin' like dat! He called me a hoe! I felt tears roll down my face. I was so mad, I don't know if I should keep bein' his gurl or not. I got up and went to find Riley. I didn't see him. I saw Lola and she handed me the iPod and put it on record. "Please record dis shxt!" It was Ruckus up onstage all drunk. I recorded it and me and Lola fell out laughing. "That's...a...goddamn shame! Ahahahahahah!" I laughed between breaths.

Author: Watch at your own warning!

Video of Uncle Ruckus: watch?v=2jxtHzMOe1w&feature=related

I couldn't breathe when I heard this. I was cryin' now. I was still recordin' incase anymore stupidity happened. Next thing I know, Ed III was shot out da 2nd story window wit a bottle of booze in his hand. "F*** y'all lookin' at?" I started laughin'/cryin' again. So did Lola. I found Riley and he apologized...well, I made him. I had a BB gun and I shot him until he said sorry. Gangsta huh? Then we shared a very passionate kiss. Then we saw Huey sittin' down wit Lola.

Then Riley said sumthin'. "Ay, you think we in trouble?"

Huey replied. "You shot his grandson out a window. What you think?" He sighed. "I don't know. I don't wanna move here, but I really don't want Granddad lose his house. I mean, he worked his whole life to get here."

"Man, I like dat house. Oh well, I shot a nigga!" He laughed. Then we went back home and changed. Man, Ruckus' song is stuck in muh damn head! AHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
